Prologo
by Remithal
Summary: la corta historia de una desconocida en el mundo de los magos cuando fue a conseguir su varita


-disclaimer: bueno lo tipico, algunos personajes no son mios, solo los uso por diversión y con el perdon de Rowling.

Draco...Draco...

Una voz muy delgada inundaba el ambiente; cuando el chico buscó la fuente de la voz que lo llamaba, vio en su jardín a una niña pálida, de aspecto conejil y ojos adormilados.

-¿tú quien eres intrusa?- Dijo Draco con molestia y sorpresa

-Yo...quería conocerte- dijo ella con calma

-Nadie puede aparecerse en mi casa¿cómo entraste¿viniste a robar?-

-Draco...me gustas-

Tras estas palabras Draco no sabia si reír o salir corriendo, ella era demasiado extraña como para ser real.

-Draco, ven con migo al callejo Diagon, te daré un regalo- Dijo el Sr. Malfoy mientras salía por la puesta principal.

-Voy papá- dijo volteando la vista a su padre –pero ¿qué hace esta aquí?-. Al regresar al lugar donde estaba la chica, ella ya se había ido.

-¿quién?- Dijo el señor Malfoy

-Nadie...-Dijo Draco y se fue con su padre al callejón Diagon ignorando lo sucedido.

El sonido de la campanilla indicando la entrada de un cliente sonó por todo el local. El señor Ollivander salió y buscó la presencia de alguien con los ojos, pero no vio a nadie.

-Señor Ollivander- dijo una delicada voz

el señor Ollivander dirigió la vista al espacio ante el mostrador, allí apenas sobresalía la figura de una niña de aspecto conejil, razón por la cual él no la había notado hasta que habló.

-Señor Ollivander, busco a una niña que vino ayer ¿qué varita tenía?-

-¿ayer?, ayer vinieron muchas niñas ¿sabes?-

-pero ella no compró su varita aquí, la había heredado, su varita es muy antigua-

-ah si!, ella. Tenía una varita Ollivander que no fue hecha por mi, sino por mi padre o quizás mi abuelo, yo no sé.

Madera de Nogal, 26 cm, muy firme. Lo que es horrendo es su núcleo, nervio de dragón con sangre de unicornio. Jamás usaría la sangre de un unicornio para una varita.

-esa varita fue hecha por un pedido, su fuerte son los pactos de sangre y los líquidos-

-pues su dueño original debió ser mezquino. Ahora ¿vas a comprar una varita?-

-¿puedo?- a medida que hablaba un brillo ambicioso iluminó sus ojos -¿tendré yo el honor de usar una varita de mago?-

-Claro!, si tienes dinero por supuesto-

empezaron a buscar entre todas las varitas del local, cada minuto que pasaba, mas y mas varitas se amontonaban en el mostrador. Pasaron dos horas, tres y hasta cuatro. Mientras los otros clientes entraban y salían tras unos minutos con la varita adecuada, parecía que no había ninguna para ella.

Un rato mas tarde entró Lucius Malfoy, un poco desgarbado, junto a su hijo.

-El Sr. Malfoy junto al Sr. Malfoy hijo, que honor, pero que le ocurrió?- dijo Ollivander

-Ese Arthur Weasley me atacó en la librería, la pobreza lo tiene fuera de sus cabales. Y ese Lockhart estaba ahí con un reportero fotografiando lo sucedido. Por su bien espero que no publique ninguna foto, pero, regresando a mi motivo de visitarlo, necesito que le haga unos arreglos a mi varita.

-Claro, si me permite unos momentos encuentro la varita adecuada para esta clienta-

El Sr. Malfoy miró a la niña y luego el montón de varitas sobre el mostrador y dijo .bien, si no es mucho tiempo. Cualquier cosa con tal de no ver a ese mago de baja categoría al salir-.

Draco no dijo nada pero estaba aterrado, había visto a esa niña en su jardín esa mañana.

-Tengo unas varitas especiales- dijo Ollivander -no fueron hechas por mi sino por mi colega Gregorovitch. Me envió una pequeña muestra de sus retorcidos trabajos-.

Al decir esto recorrió con su dedo la fila de varitas y tomó una al azar. Al dársela a la niña, la varita emitió un destello indicando que ella era su dueña.

.¿su núcleo de que está hecho? Preguntó el Sr. Malfoy ligeramente interesado

Ollivander tomó la nota adjunta a la varita y leyó en voz alta:

"para el núcleo usé plumas que encontré en el bosque y el canto de una sirena embotellado. Como las plumas eran vistosas pensé que eran de Fwooper, pero las plumas de estas aves reaccionan ante ciertos estímulos y las del núcleo no reaccionan a nada, su origen es desconocido".

-Ingredientes muy inestables- dijo Ollivander guardando la nota

-Monstruosos diría yo- dijo el Sr. Malfoy

pero a la niña no le importó. Pagó su varita y salió de la tienda sonriente, echando una última mirada a Draco mientras al fondo Ollivander revisaba la varita del Sr. Malfoy.


End file.
